


Catharsis

by mistyzeo



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Catharsis

The heat was almost unbearable in the small, wooden room. Steam poured from the red-hot rocks as the water touched them. Jack sat on the very edge of the bench, leaning on his hands behind him, head thrown back. Sweat ran in rivulets down his neck, chest and arms.

And more wonderfully, it ran down the face of William Turner, who was crouched between Jack's knees, sucking masterfully on Jack's hard cock, his hands slipping on Jack's knees. Jack's breathing was harsh, and as he came in that beautiful mouth, he realized he felt the most clean he ever had.


End file.
